


Good Day

by Over_Blackout



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco watched Toriko sweep Komatsu's feet out from underneath him, catching a tray piled high with sliced fruit in one hand and the little chef in the other, smiling when Toriko laughed at Komatsu's fuming and settled his partner into his lap, feeding him pieces of fruit to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I AM SORRY FOR THIS FIC, IT IS REALLY BAD BUT I NEED FLUFF! HAVE YOU SEEN THE LATEST CHAPTERS?!

Coco watched Toriko sweep Komatsu's feet out from underneath him, catching a tray piled high with sliced fruit in one hand and the little chef in the other, smiling when Toriko laughed at Komatsu's fuming and settled his partner into his lap, feeding him pieces of fruit to shut him up. He almost bursted out laughing at the look on Toriko's face when Komatsu kneeled up, snatching the piece of pineapple that Toriko was about to eat out of his hand and crammed it into his mouth, smirking at his little revenge.

His gaze shifted to Zebra, who was leaning up against a tree, eyes closed as he sipped from a large glass of cola. Even he looked relaxed - almost happy, Coco thought. Tugging on the back of his T-Shirt turned his attention to Sunny, who was studiously not looking in his direction. Invisible, feather light feelers wrapped around his waist, his wrist, splaying out around his shoulders. 

Coco stood, moving over to where Sunny sat, nibbling delicately on cherry tart. He slipped in behind him, pulling Sunny's back into his chest and wrapped one hand around Sunny's waist. Sunny leaned into the embrace, settling against Coco as he licked at his fingertips. Coco gently lifted Sunny's hair, sweeping it over one shoulder so he could place light, soft kisses down Sunny's neck. He felt Sunny shiver beneath his lips and kissed the pale skin just under Sunny's jaw. Sunny's head turned - an invitation - and Coco kissed his lips. Coco tasted cherry and sunlight as Sunny's smooth lips moved beneath his, playfully nipping at his lips. One of his hands cradled the back of Sunny's head, Coco's fingers sifting through the rainbow coloured strands that fell ever so elegantly around Sunny's shoulders. Thousands of glittering filaments wrapped round him, trapping Coco and Sunny together, snaking across the bare skin of his wrists and face. 

Coco was about to slip his hand under the hem of Sunny's T-Shirt when shouting erutped from the other side of the camp. The both looked over to see Komatsu desperately clinging on to the back of Toriko's trousers in a futile effort to stop him dumping the large bucket of water he had aquired somehow over Zebra. Toriko was laughing as he chucked it, and Zebra open his eyes just in time for the water to see the water fly towards - and over - him. Toriko was still laughing as he scooped up Komatsu, making a break for it before Zebra could snag them. Coco watched as Zebra, shaking with rage, take off in the same direction as his gluttonly brother roaring at the top of his lungs, and decide he did not need to intervene. Besides Sunny demanded his attention now, his touches tugged Coco's face round so he could kiss him. Coco kissed back and smiled. Today was good day.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this god-awful piece!


End file.
